Eddmon Indigo Leadge
by HooeySmarts333
Summary: Join Edd, Matt, and Tom as they go into the pokemon World that is filled with pokemon!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Indigo Leadge! Let's Go!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eddsworld or the characters, or O.C.s that appear, but Kimi. If you want to know she who she, here it is, the fanfiction will also be posted in my DA page. Eddsworld is owned by Edd Gould himself, if he was still alive then Tomska, or Tommy when Edd gould died sadly... On with the fanfic! (BTW, this fanfic will be in the 2013's of Eddsworld, because it just looks so adorable, and Tord will appear, but is traveling on his own...).**

We cut to a yellow house with a red roof top. We see there guys living inside the house; watching tv, while sitting there, bored.

There was one boy name Edd Gould. He wore a green jacket, with white collar; that had on a white t-shirt that says, "smeg head". He also wore brown pants; along with green shoes. He has dark brown hair, to match his dark brown eyes.

Another was name Matt Hargaveas. He wore a purple jacket, much different then Edd's, but rather a zip-up version; that had on a black t-shirt that says, "I Love Matt". He also wore blue pants; along with black shoes. He has orange hair, and blue eyes.

The final one was name Tom Ridgewell. He wore a blue jacket, much different then the other two, rather unzipped; also wore a gray t-shirt that says, "Stay Safe" along with a head with eyes and a mouth. He also wore black pants; along with checkered shoes. He has brown spiky hair, with no eyes.

They were all trying to figure out what to do. Edd and Matt were watching T.V, while Tom was reading an ASDF magezine.

Edd finally broke the silence by asking the two boys, "So, you guys, what should we do now?"

"I know, go to Italy and get hot and sexy ladies!" Matt exclaims.

"Hell no, that makes me sick just thinking about that..." Tom groaned sickly.

"Come on, Tom...how about Tokyo?" Edd questioned.

"We already went there...and we saw her..." Tom answered.

"Come on...we need ideas..."

Matt's eyes then grow Wide as he saw a strange figure across from their home. Edd then looked at him, as if he was looking at a ghost.

"Matt, is something wrong, or something?" Edd asked Matt.

"Probably just saw that..."

Tom then stared at what Matt was looking at.

Edd then looked suspicious at the two but then realised what they were both looking at. The mysterious figure. It was then Edd thought that it wasn't Eduardo, Jon, or Mark.

The figure then ran off to the bushes, and the three boys then ran off to the bushes, which the figure made through its footprints, and the three boys stopped on frount of, what looks like a lab.

Then, the figure then stepped out of the dark, and walked in front of the astounded boys. It was a guy, which has a green shirt; which has on orange shorts on. He had dark brown hair, which was with an orange headband, and was holding an Marail. His name was Tracey.

"Hello there, you three...how may I help you?" He asked the three boys in front of him.

The three stunned boys were quite confused at what the guy in front of them was talking about. Was he even from this country?

As if he was on cue, a man with grayish brown hair, wearing a red shirt on, brown pants, black shoes, and was wearing a white coat. He was holding a pokeball. Let's just say, his name was Professor Oak.

"Now, now, now, boys. Let me show you three in my lab," Oak said.

The there boys walked into the lab, which was filled with strage objects and animal. Edd raised a eyebrow as he kept on walking with his two buddies.

Oak then thrown the pokeball, and out came a pikachu, which was yellow with red cheeks, and an lightning bolt for a tail.

"This is a Pikachu. It is an Electric type Pokemon. It cane shock you, if you are not friendly with it, but if you are, then it will not," Oak explained to the three English guys.

He then showed Edd, Matt, and Tom three pokeballs. They had red top along with a white bottom. Oak them gave them each choice between Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle.

"What are those?" Matt questioned.

"He just explained that, you idiot," Tom groaned at Matt.

Edd then looked questioning, but then again, having pokemon would be fun. He scratched his chin thinking.

"So, Edward, which starter pokemon would you like?" Oak asked Edd.

"A Bulbadaur sounds unique, awesome, and pretty swell!" Edd answered.

Oak picked up the pokeball that had Bulbasaur's name on the pokeball. He handed it to Edd, and Edd tried to figure out how to send out his new pokemon.

"Edward, you throw the pokeball, and call out the name of your pokemon..." Oak explained to Edd.

Edd then thrown the pokeball, and said, "Bulbasaur, I choose you!"

Bulbasaur was now unleashed. It had blue skin, a green flower pod, and red eyes.

"Bulba, bulba, bulba!" It shouted.

"It is Bulbasaur, the grass-Type pokemon. It can shoot vines in order to attack other pokemon," Oak commenly the information to Edd.

"That sounds very swell!" Edd squealed.

"My turn," Matt said, happily.

"Go ahead, be my guest..." Oak foward Matt to choose his pokemon.

"I choose a Charmander!" Matt answered to Oak.

"Wise chose," Oak happily said.

Matt picked up the Charmander's pokeball, and summoned it.

"Charmander, I choose you!" Matt exclaimed, throwing his pokeball.

Charmander was now unleashed. It has orange skin with a tan stomach. It also had a flame on Its tail.

"Char, char!" Charmander shouted.

"This is Charmander, the fire-Type pokemon. It has a flame on Its tail, but if it goes out, it becomes powerless. It also shoots fire." Oak commenly information to Matt.

"Right choice, after all, I am as hot as a fire-type pokemon..." Matt said about himself.

Tom then face faulted into the ground, sticking one leg up into the air, while Edd just stood there. sweatdropping.

"Right, Tom, you get this pokemon," Oak gave a pokeball to Tom.

Tom then got the pokeball, and said, "Squirtle, I choose you!"

Squirtle was now outside of Its pokeball. It had a red shell, and had a yellow stomach. Its skin was baby blue, and had brown eyes.

"Squirt, squirt!" Squirt yelled.

"That is Squirtle, the water-type pokemon. It can squirt out water through Its mouth and can be supper effective." Oak commenly said to Tom.

Tom sighed, while everyone returned their pokemon inside their pokeballs.

"Here are your five pokeballs, and your pokedexes. These will help you within the pokemon universe!" Oak explained to the three English boys.

"Wait a minute, where is the first city we have to go to?" Tom asked quite annoyed.

"First is Viridian City, you three..." Oak answered.

"Oh yeah..." Edd carped.

"So, go on, as the journey into the pokemon World awaits you three!" Oak cheered for our there héroes.

The three English men then finally went into the Viridian City. They noticed that they was a leadge of some sort. It is called "Índigo Leadge."

All three of them wanted to join into the pokemon leadge. So they all go in the pokemon center's front desk.

"Hello, my good friends how may I help you?" Pearl asked.

"We would like to join into the leadge!" Edd said, happily.

"Sure, just sign into the forums, and you three are in," Peral answered, while giving the three the forums.

The three then signed the papers, and walked off, saying thank you, out of the center.

"Where to now, you guys?" Edd asked.

"I think to pewter city, you guys!" Matt answered.

"Lets go..." Tom exclaimed

So, Edd, Matt, and Tom now were walking out into the forest, to get to the Pewter City gym, to get their first badge.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Well, time for pokemon levels!**

**Edd's Bulbasaur: Level 1**

**Matt's Charmander: Level 1**

**Tom's Squirtle: Level 1**

**That is it for now, folks!**

**NEXT TIME: THE EDDWORLD CREW TRIES TO CATCH THEIR FIRST CAUGHT POKEMON. CAN THEY DO IT? FIND OUT IN NEXT EPISODE! EPISODE 2: TRYING TO GET FIRST POKEMON! FEELS VERY HARD!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Trying to get first pokemon! Feels very hard!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eddsworld or the characters, or O.C.s that appear, but Kimi. If you want to know she who she, here it is, the fanfiction will also be posted in my DA page. Eddsworld is owned by Edd Gould himself, if he was still alive then Tomska, or Tommy when Edd gould died sadly... On with the fanfic! (BTW, this fanfic will be in the 2013's of Eddsworld, because it just looks so adorable, and Tord will appear, but is traveling on his own...).**

We see our héroes walk into the Viridian forest. However, they can not seen to find their way at the moment!

"Argh, this is taking forever to get out of this mess!" Tom yelled, annoyed.

"Hey, Edd, do ya think that the map says anything about getting out of this forest at all?" Matt asked.

"Sorry, you guys, but the map doesn't say anything about getting out of the forest, so it looks like we are on our own here..." Edd explained, disappointed.

"Our own? Who knows when we eventually get out of this forest! It can take weeks, months, even years! I'm too handsome to die out in the forest! I'll never get to see a Lady ever again!" Matt cried out, as he fell onto the ground.

Tom face palmed, and Edd sweatdropped as the two boys looked at the hopeless ginger.

"Cheer up, Matt, we will be able to actually get out of this Viridian forest...just in some way or another..." The green one cheered the purple one up.

Tom then sighed, and looked up ahead up to the road. He looked at his empty pokeball, then looked at the two boys, which one was cheering up the other.

"Hey, guys!" Tom yelled at the two, "Don't we have these pokeballs that Proffessor Oak gave us?"

"Tom's right, we should try to catch a pokemon. It is the land of Pokemon we're talking about here..." Edd said.

"Oh yeah! That way, the forest doesn't seen so bad after all!" Matt exclaimed.

So the three guys went seperate paths into Viridian forest to catch their first pokemon.

With Edd:

Edd was walking into the left path of the forest. He did not see any sign of a pokemon anywhere. He kept on searching for one, but didn't find one.

"I wonder where can a pokemon be? It is not like I'm scaring them or something..." Edd Joked to himself.

As if it was on cue, a brown feathered Bird come swooping down in front of Edd. He looked down on it as it ate a real life worm.

"Wonder what's that pokemon?" Edd asked himself as he took out his green pokedex.

_ 'Pidgey, the flying-type pokemon. A common sight in forests and woods. It flaps its wings at ground level to kick up blinding sand,'_ Dexter the pokedex said.

"I always wanted this type of pokemon..." Edd laughed.

Edd took out his pokeball, and threw it, while saying, "Bulbasaur, I choose you!"

Bulbasaur was now unleashed from its pokeball. It yawned as it layed its reddish eyes to the bird type pokemon.

"Bulba, bulba, bulba!" Bulbasaur yelled out.

"Bulbasaur, use vine whip!" Edd commander Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur extended its vines, and whipped Pidgey three times, just enough to get it damaged enough.

"Alright, this is going really swell! Pokeball, go!" Edd yelled as he threw an empty pokeball.

The pokeball hit Pidgey, and it went inside. The timer dinged on the pokeball for three times. It stopped, meaning that Edd caught his very first pokemon.

Edd picked up the pokeball, and looked at it for thirty seconds. He then grinned largely and jumped up and down for joy.

"I caught a Pidgey!" Edd shouted.

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur shouted along with Edd.

Edd walked up to the meeting place to wait for the other two.

With Tom:

Tom was walking down the middle path. He was scanning for a pokemon to capture, but there wasn't a pokemon in sight at all.

"Well, well, well..." Tom said annoyed, "It seems that we can not find a pokemon in sight..."

Tom then heard rustling inside the bushes. It was then he saw a pokemon that was yellow with ref cheeks. It was a Pikachu, like what Proffessor Oak have shown them.

"Oh hey, its what Oak was telling us about! Well then, Squirtle, I choose you!"

Squirtle was now outside. It spotted the Pikachu, and was ready to attack.

"Squirtle, use water gun!" Tom commanded Squirtle.

Squirtle then squirted water out of its mouth. The water then splashed Pikachu and it fainted.

"Pokeball, go!" Tom yelled, while throwing a pokeball to Pikachu.

The pokeball hit Pikachu, and it went inside. The timer dinged on the pokeball for three times. It stopped, meaning that Tom caught his very first pokemon.

He picked up the pokeball, and then looked at Squirtle. Squirtle then did a peace sign to Tom, meaning that he did his very best.

'Maybe this Squirtle isn't so bad after all...' Tom Thought.

With Matt:

Matt was walking down the right path, but found nothing more then leaves and trees.

"I'm getting a strange feeling about this..." Matt carped afraid like.

A worm that is green, with a red stem on its head.

"What is that?" Matt asked himself as he took out his purple pokedex.

_'Caterpie, the worm pokemon, it can shoot silk from its mouth.'_ Dexter from Matt's pokedex said.

"Charmander, I choose you!" Matt yelled, while throwing his pokeball.

Charmander then was now outside of its pokeball.

"Charmander use flamethrower!" Matt commanded to Charmander.

It shot flames to the poor Caterpie, and it fainted.

"Allright, pokeball, go!" Matt thrown his pokeball to Caterpie.

The pokeball hit Caterpie, and it went inside. The timer dinged on the pokeball for three times. It stopped, meaning that Matt caught his very first pokemon.

"Yay! I caught my first pokemon! Let's go see the others!

Together now:

The three boys then compared their pokemon to the other.

"Hey, Edd, what kind of pokemon did you get?" Tom asked.

"I got a Pidgey!" Edd cried out.

"I have a Pikachu..." Tom said happily.

"I have a Caterpie!" Matt said happily.

Tom laughed, and Edd just stated at the two. Matt then stared at Tom angerily.

"What's so funny about having a Caterpie?" Matt carped at Tom.

"It's a girls pokemon..." Tom laughed.

"Then...I challenge you to a pokemon battle!" Matt yelled, pointing at Tom.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Well, time for pokemon levels!**

**Edd:**

**Bulbasaur: Level 2**

**Pidgey: Level 3**

**Matt:**

**Charmander: Level 2**

**Caterpie: Level 3**

**Tom: **

**Squirtle: Level 2**

**Pikachu: Level 4**

**That is it for now, folks!**

**NEXT TIME: TOM AND MATT ARE HAVING THEIR VERY FIRST POKEMON BATTLE AGAINST EACH OTHER! WHO WILL WIN? TOM OR MATT?FIND OUT IN NEXT EPISODE! EPISODE 3:SHOWDOWN!TOM VS MATT**!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Showdown! Tom vs Matt!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eddsworld or the characters, or O.C.s that appear, but Kimi. If you want to know she who she, here it is, the fanfiction will also be posted in my DA page. Eddsworld is owned by Edd Gould himself, if he was still alive then Tomska, or Tommy when Edd gould died sadly... On with the fanfic! (BTW, this fanfic will be in the 2013's of Eddsworld, because it just looks so adorable, and Tord will appear, but is traveling on his own...).**

We come in at the first showdown, or a pokemon battle between Tom and Matt. Edd was just sitting down.

"Alright, Matt, are you sure you want to do this?" Tom asked Matt.

"I'm sure of it!" Matt answered.

Edd just sat there doing nothing at all. Bulbasaur and Pidgey were out of their pokeballs as they were cheering for Tom and Matt. Edd just sighed the anime mushroom cloud.

"Now, how about we get started?" Matt asked Tom.

"Let's do this, but one question..." Tom carped out.

"How do you even do the pokemon battle" Tom and Matt asked Edd in unison.

Edd, Bulbasaur, and Pidgey face faulted the floor, which Edd's two legs were still on the seat, while Bulbasaur and Pidgey were laying on it.

"It is where two people battle there pokemon, then each pokemon attacks, and the one with the remaining pokemon unfainted wins..." Edd explained to the two boys.

"Oh...I get it now," Tom said.

"Well, let's go and battle already!" Matt excitedly yelled.

The two boys were now ready for their pokemon battle. Tom and Matt got ready for the battle, while Edd and his pokemon were watching the battle.

"Squirtle, I choose you!" Tom yelled, while throwing his pokeball.

"Charmander, go ans get them!" Matt yelled, while throwing his pokeball.

Both Squirtle and Charmander were outside and ready to battle each other till the very end. Tom and Matt looked at each other, and so was their pokemon.

Tom then broke the silence, and commanded, "Squirtle, use water gun!"

Squirtle squirted out water, and hit Charmander. Charmander was gurgling up the water, and covered its tail, due to it having a flame on it. Charmander then leaped out of the water mess, and got up. Luckily for it, the flame wasn't wet at all.

"Charmander, use flame thrower!" Matt commanded Charmander.

Charmander then shot flames out of its mouth right into squirtle. Squirtlr fell onto the ground, however, it didn't faint. It got up, and it danced away from the flames. Squirtle got up, and waited for the next command.

"Wow, those two are really firing up..." Edd said in the sidelines.

"Bulba!" Bulbadaur said, while Pidgey cooed.

"Squirtle, use tackle, now!" Tom commanded.

Squirtle then went insidr Its shell, abd span around into Charmander. Charmander then got very dizzy due to the atraco, therefore one more attack and it will faint.

"Now, Squirtle, finish it off with one more water gun!" Tom yelled.

Squirtle shot water onto Charmander. It couldn't take the water anymore. Charmander then felt very dizzy, then fainted.

"Charmander is unable to battle, Squirtle wins!" Edd yelled.

"Squirtle, return!" Tom said, while returning Squirtle into Its pokeball.

"Charmander return!" Matt said, while returning Charmander info Its pokeball.

"Alright you two, is this over, cause I want to go to Pewter City gym alread..." Edd complained.

"The battle is not over yet!" Tom yelled, "We still have Pikachu and Caterpie!"

"Caterpie, I choose you!" Matt yelled out while throwing his pokeball

"Pikachu, I choose you!" Tom yelled out while throwing his pokeball

Pikachu and Caterpie are now outside their pokeballs. They were eyeing, face to face, waiting for their commands from their masters.

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt!" Tom yelled.

Pikachu then got fired up, and aimed for Caterpie, but just when Pikachu did thunderbolt, Caterpie dodged the attack. Caterpie then, what looked like, flew up into the air.

"Caterpie, use...ur...what was it again?" Matt asked himself.

Caterpie face faulted onto the ground. After it got up, it attacked Pikachu by sling shot. Pikachu could not move even its legs. Caterpie then silk shot Pikachu and Pikachu fainted.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, Caterpie wins!" Edd yelled.

"So I guess we are tied, then, Tom?" Matt asked cutely.

"For now...until we battle each other again..." Tom answered.

Edd then stood up and said, "Can we go to Pewter City now?"

"Sure..." Tom answered Edd.

"Onward to Pewter City!" Matt shouted, pointing his index finger up into the air.

And so, as our heroes walk along the path, their journey of pokemon has yet to finish, and their first badges are waiting for them three.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Well, time for pokemon levels!**

**Edd:**

**Bulbasaur: Level 2**

**Pidgey: Level 3**

**Matt:**

**Charmander: Level 4**

**Caterpie: Level 4**

**Tom: **

**Squirtle: Level 4**

**Pikachu: Level 5**

**That is it for now, folks!**

**NEXT TIME: OUR HEROES FIND A KOREAN MAN, WHO DOESN'T TAKE NO FOR AN ANSWER FOR STOP GLOMPING ON PEOPLE'S CHEST. WILL HE STOP? WHICH POKEMON WILL EVOLVE FIRST? FIND OUT IN NEXT EPISODE! EPISODE 4:THE SHORT KOREAN MAN!AN EXPLINATON FOR EVOLUTION!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Short Korean Man! An explination for evolution.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eddsworld or the characters, or O.C.s that appear, but Kimi. If you want to know she who she, here it is, the fanfiction will also be posted in my DA page. Eddsworld is owned by Edd Gould himself, if he was still alive then Tomska, or Tommy when Edd gould died sadly... On with the fanfic! (BTW, this fanfic will be in the 2013's of Eddsworld, because it just looks so adorable, and Tord will appear, but is traveling on his own...) And also, I do not own South Korea.**

Our three lovable guys are on their way to Pewter City gym, but they are having some serious problem with the path!

"This is taking forever to get out of this forest!" Matt groaned sadly.

"Sorry, Matt, we have to get out of this forest by walking...and we are going to have to catch some pokemon...what ever that is..." Edd explained to Matt.

"Well...this is taking forever..." T practicaly groaned as he was walking.

Suddenly, someone yelling was then heard out loud. Matt screamed and hugged Tom.

"TOM! I AM SCARED!" Matt screamed as he was clutching onto Tom.

Tom growled, but then a Man with a smiling curl, brown hair, golden brown eyes, was wearing blue and white, sandels, then glomped on Edd. Edd gave a grimace to the man, and didn't know what to do.

"Hello, Kiku, I have came!" The Man said, his lower eye lids rising up.

"What...who is Kiku?" Edd questioned.

"Uh...you are Japan, right?" The Man asked Edd.

"I am not Japanese..." Edd deadpanned the short Man.

"Ah...and I am the king of France!" The short man sarcastically said.

"Wait, you are?!" Matt asked, making everone do an anime face fault.

"Why, no, I am not, I am Korean, Feliciano," the korean said as he looked at Matt.

"Who is Feliciano?" Matt asked.

"Aren't you Italy?" The Korean Man asked.

"No he is not! He is-" Tom said, but was interrupted by the korean Man staring at him, and pointed to his 'nose'.

"Hi, Ludwig!" The Man said.

"Who in the heck is that?!" Tom yelled.

"You know, Germany..." The Korean said.

"Here we go...I am Edd, that is Tom, and the one with the mirror is Matt..." Edd explained.

"So...so...so...where am I?" The Man said.

"The more better question is...who are you?" Tom asked.

"I am Yong Soo, I am from Southern Korea...but you can call me Yong!" Yong smiled.

"Urm...Okay...but who were the guys that you were mentioning about?" Matt asked.

"Oh, those guys? They were the axis, Japan is my brother..." Yong answered, sighing.

"So...do you have a pokemon on with you?" Edd asked.

"I have a Pikachu..." Yong said, taking out his Pikachu.

"Hey...that is what I got..." Tom yelled.

"Well...I know who yells at people..." Yong pouted.

Meanwhile in England, in Eduardo's house

Eduardo, Mark, and Jon were all sitting in their kitchen table, trying to figure out what to do. They have not heard from Edd, Matt, and Tom for four hours, which is two weeks in cartoon and anime time.

They then noticed that there was a Red-hair girl with a Blue-hair Boy. They had, what it looked like, a cat.

Eduardo raised an eyebrow, and opened the door. He growled, but then, the red hair girl then gave Eduardo the pokeballs she had.

"Here, take them...I want to have a perfect vacation..." The red haired girl said to Eduardo.

Mark then came out, only for the blue haired one giving his pokeballs to him.

"Yeah, we need a vacation..." He said.

"Uh...who are you?" Jon asked, before getting punched by Eduardo.

"We are Team Rocket, I am Jessie!" Jesse said.

"And I am James..." James said.

"Meouth, that is right!" Meouth yelled out.

Meanwhile, back to out heroes

Edd then started to sigh, When they all start to hear some hissing noises. Matt got scared, well...once he saw what it was.

"What is it, Matt?" Edd asked, until he saw what it was.

It was a Beedrill, and they were angry. Tom then started to growl, and ran. He motioned, so that the other three saw that the Beedrills were not friendly. Matt and Edd started to run, while Yong just sat there, waiting to be freed. Tom facepalmed, and grabed Yong's hand, and they ran together.

Eventually, they all have found a shed, which was named, "The Rocky Shed." Edd looked out of the window, and saw that the Beedrills were flying away from the shed.

"W-w-what were those?" Matt asked, still shaking.

Tom got out his pokedex and decides to check out what the bee like pokemon was.

'_Beedrill, the bee type can Sting anyone When provoked_.' Dexter said on the pokedex.

"We are so doomed, it is not even funny..." Matt sobbed out

"We are not going to die, Matt..." Tom growled at Matt.

Edd then looked out side, And saw that the beedrills were gone. He then motioned everyone to get out of the shelter. Suddenly, they saw Caterpie getting out of Its pokeball, And then went into a shell.

"What is going on?" Tom asked.

Caterpie then was changed. It was now a green cacone And it was a cresent moon shaped. It was now something new.

"What is that?" Matt asked.

"That is a Metapod, it evoled from that there Caterpie" Yong explained.

"Ohh...see, I told you it would be strong!" Matt laughed at Tom, who which got angry.

"You folks going to Pewter City?" Yong asked.

"Yes, why?" Edd asked.

"Be careful, there is a tough gym leader that is a rock typed guy..." Yong explained.

"Well, wh- where did he go?" Tom asked.

"Well, let us just go to the city..." Edd said.

And so our heroes continue their journey into the city, and their first gym badge.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Well, time for pokemon levels!**

**Edd:**

**Bulbasaur: Level 2**

**Pidgey: Level 3**

**Matt:**

**Charmander: Level 4**

**Metapod: Level 5**

**Tom: **

**Squirtle: Level 4**

**Pikachu: Level 5**

**That is it for now, folks!**

**NEXT TIME: OUR HEROES HAVE FINALLY FOUND PEWTER CITY, AND IT'S GYM, BUT THEY ARE ALL IN IT FOR A SUPRISE, ESPECIALLY EDD. CAN HE DEFEAT THE GYM LEADER? FIND OUT IN NEXT EPISODE! EPISODE 5: SHOWDOWN! EDD VS BROCK**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Showdown! Edd vs. Brock**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eddsworld or the characters, or O.C.s that appear, but Kimi. If you want to know she who she, here it is, the fanfiction will also be posted in my DA page. Eddsworld is owned by Edd Gould himself, if he was still alive then Tomska, or Tommy when Edd gould died sadly... On with the fanfic! (BTW, this fanfic will be in the 2013's of Eddsworld, because it just looks so adorable, and Tord will appear, but is traveling on his own...).**

As our heroes are getting tired, they see a city, but not just any city.

"Finally, a city!" Tom yelled, throwing his arms in the air.

"Yippie, I want to see the gym!" Matt happily said.

Edd then noticed something very weird about the city, and how most of the city had strange looking rock pokemon.

"Looks like we just entered the city..." Edd said to the other two boys.

"Pewter City...it is home to the people who love rock typed pokemon!" Matt read happily.

"Well...then...come on guys...Lets go..." Edd carped, while walking.

The boys eventually went inside Pewter City, where they can finally get their first badge.

"I wonder who the gym leader is..." Matt asked to the other two males.

"It just looks like we have to see for ourselves," Tom said.

The three boys eventually found the pokemon center, this time, having Harry instead of Pearl.

"Hello, my dear people," Harry said to the Englishmen.

"We need a night here, so that we can have a pokemon battle, and our pokemon energy please," Matt asked.

"Well, you are in luck! I can reenergize your pokemon" Harry answered.

"Just leave mine out, I am actually going to train with mine..." Edd said.

"Whatever floats your boat," Tom said.

Tom and Matt then grabbed their pokeballs, said thank you, and went inside the Pewter City gym. While Edd stood there, and looked at his two pokeballs. He then walked out of the pokemon center, then went inside the pokemon field.

"Bulbasaur, Pidgey, I choose you!" Edd responded as he threw his pokeballs.

Bulbasaur and Pidgey are already went outside their pokeballs.

"Bulba, bulba!" Bulbasaur exclaimed.

Pidgey cooed as Edd saw that he and the gang had two pokemon. Who knows how many the gym leader has. Edd then sighed and then he saw that Bulbasaur and Pidgy were strong enough to handle the pokemon.

"Bulbasaur, use vine whip on Pidgy, Pidgy, dodge and use sand gust!" Edd commanded.

Bulbasaur and Pidgy then continue to battle each other. Edd then notices that his pokemon are actually very strong. He then scratched his chin.

"That is it! I am ready to actually battle with the gym leader!" Edd shouted as he returned Bulbasaur and Pidgy.

Edd returned to the gym, and he saw the two guys happy. He wanted to ask, but he wad hesitated to do so, but then he did ask.

"Uh...did you guys get your badges?" Edd asked.

"Yes, we did, it is very shiny...and shaped like an octagon..." Tom said, while showing Edd the badge.

"Yep, and my Metapod evolved while in battle, and I still won!" Matt exclaimed, while showing Edd the badge.

"That is very nice..." Edd then noticed the door opened on its own. Everyone turned around. And thought that it was just a convenient. Then, it happened.

"Hello..." The gym leader said.

"Uh...hello...I am Edd..." Edd answered.

"Aw...so it is two of the winners who earned their badges, but I need you to actually beat me in order to get your badge!" The gym leader explained.

"Wait a minute, what is your name?" Edd asked.

"I am Brock, the gym leader of Pewter City, and the rock typed pokemon gym leader and breeder!" Brock explained.

"Well, I am Edd, the animator of England, and the green, coka-cola loving boy..." Edd joked.

"Are you ready to battle, or what?" Brock asked.

"Sure, I have trained enough for this, let's do this..." Edd said.

Both Brock and Edd have looked at each other and decided to finally do a battle among each other.

"Pick your first pokemon!" Edd commanded Brock.

"Fine, if you insist..I choose you, Geodude!" Brock said, as he threw his pokeball.

Geodude was a rock type pokemon, and had a rocky texture, and only had two arms

"Geo!" it said.

"Then, I'll choose you, Pidgy!" Edd said as he threw his pokeball.

Pidgey came out of its pokeball, and crowed.

"Geodude, use rollout!" Brock commanded to Geodude.

Geodude then created a ball of itself, and then roller onto the ground and rolled to Pidgy.

"Pidgey, dodge and use whirlwind!" Edd cried out.

Pidgey then flew out of the Geodude's rolling path, and the flew down onto the ground, and flew the wind in front of Geodude. Geodude stopped rolling, and began to feel the winds. But it did not stop there. Geodude then got up, using its arms.

"Geodude, you are doing great, now, use rock throw!" Brock yelled out.

Geodude the grabbed some surrounding rocks and threw them at Pidgey. Pidgy crowed out loud, as it had a lot of pain inside its wings. It crowed again, and could not make the time to stop, so it got up and decided to need to keep on battling.

Edd then said, "hang in there, Pidgy!" Edd said to Pidgy.

Pidgy tried to get up, but then, all at once, it glowed a white light. Everyone looked and gaped. They couldn't believe that another pokemon today is evolving. They noticed that Pidgy had grew, and gained two colored hairs on its head. It is called a Pidgeotto.

"Wow, what is that pokemon?" Edd asked himself while whipping out his pokedex.

_ 'Pidgeotto, the evolved form of Pidgey. It can fly very fast, and could get defeated by faster winds.'_ Dexter said.

"Alright then, Pidgeotto, use sand gust!" Edd commanded.

Pidgeotto then gusted a whole lot of sand to Geodude. It then groaned, while it hit the ground. Geodude then had anime swirl eyes, as it fainted.

"Geodude is unable to battle, Pidgeotto wins the first round" the Referee shouted.

Edd smiled at Brock, and as he was looking, Brock got out another pokeball out. If looks like the battle had just started.

"So, ready for the next pokemon match?" Brock asked.

"Ready when you are, right Pidgeotto?" Edd asked.

Pidgeotto crowed competitively. It wanted to win again.

"Onix, I choose you!" Brock shouted, while throwing a pokeball.

Onix was now out. It is a rock snake, that had a rock thing. It roared out loud. Edd focuses onto it, and looked at Pidgeotto.

"Pidgeotto, use whirl wind!" Edd shouted.

Pidgeotto whirl the wind, but it didn't do any damage. Onix then looked confused, and rolled its eyes, while Pidgeotto then grew tired.

"Onix, use Rock throw!" Brock commanded.

Onix threw the rocks that surrounded it at Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto then was hit very hard on its head. It fainted with having swirly eyes.

"Pidgeotto is unable to battle, Onix wins!" The referee said.

Edd then sighed, and looked at the last pokemon he had. He wished for good luck and looked slightly confident.

"Bulbasaur, I choose you!" Edd yelled.

Bulbasaur was now out, and it wanted a pokemon match right away. Brock laughed, and thought that he might win this match, and his next match.

"Onix, use Rock Slide!" Brock commanded.

Onix then slides the rocks to Bulbasaur, but it didn't work as it dodges all of the rocks that was coming at it. Edd looked at the battle, and finishes it off.

"Bulbasaur, use razor leaf!" Edd commanded.

Bulbasaur then shot leaves at Onix, and it got damaged very badly. It roared in pain, and went backwards. Bulbasaur then laughed.

"Bulbasaur, finish off with vine whip!" Edd commanded.

Bulbasaur then made its vines, and hits Onix with them. Onix couldn't take it anymore, so it fainted. Onix had swirly eyes.

"Onix is unable to battle, Bulbasaur wins, and the winner is Eddward Gould from England!" The Referee said.

Edd smiled. He could not believe that he won. Tom and Matt smiled at Edd, and jumped up for Edd.

"Congratulations, Edd, you are the third winner today. Here is your badge," Brock said, handing Edd the badge Tom and Matt got.

Edd then looked at the badge, and smiled.

"Alright, I have gotten the Rock Badge!" Edd shouted out.

After the battle was finished, the boys walked out the gym, saying thank you for the badges.

"Well, which city is to next?" Edd asked.

"To Cerulean city," Matt said, smiling.

"But there is another forest..." Tom said, staring at the forest.

"Aw man..." Matt complained.

And so, our favorite guys are now off into their next city, Cerulean city, to get their next badge.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Well, time for pokemon levels!**

**Edd:**

**Bulbasaur: Level 2**

**Pidgeotto: Level 6**

**Matt:**

**Charmander: Level 7((wasn't shown))**

**Metapod((evolved)): Level 5((Level 7))((wasn't shown))**

**Tom: **

**Squirtle: Level 6((wasn't shown))**

**Pikachu: Level 9((wasn't shown))**

**That is it for now, folks!**

**NEXT TIME: OUR HEROES FIND THEMSELVES INSIDE A CAVE ADVENTURE! HOW WILL THEY EVER GET OUT, AND WILL THEY GET OUT SAFE? FIND OUT IN NEXT EPISODE! EPISODE 6: ADVRNTURES INSIDE A CAVE! NO WAY OUT?!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Adventures inside a Cave!No Way Out?!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eddsworld or the characters, or O.C.s that appear, but Kimi. If you want to know she who she, here it is, the fanfiction will also be posted in my DA page. Eddsworld is owned by Edd Gould himself, if he was still alive then Tomska, or Tommy when Edd gould died sadly... On with the fanfic! (BTW, this fanfic will be in the 2013's of Eddsworld, because it just looks so adorable, and Tord will appear, but is traveling on his own...).**

We see our heroes walking inside the Cerulean forest, but they are not doing so Well...

"This is tiring..." Matt yawned.

"Don't worry, Matt, we will get into the city within some time...I guess..."

"I hope you are right, Edd, I'm actually agree with Matt...for once..." Tom sighed out.

The boys then noticed there was a hill. Tom faced palmed, while Edd sighed, an anime mushroom cloud coming out of his mouth. Matt then pouted.

"Clearly...I was wrong..." Edd sighed out.

Suddenly, as if it came out of no where, a laugh was heard. Edd looked at the other two males, as if one of then laughed.

"Did you guys hear that laughing noise?" Edd asked.

"Hello, Hello!" A scientist exclaimed out loud.

Matt screamed, and ran to Tom. Tom then sweatdropped, and just letted Matt hug him.

"Oh...scared ya, eh? Well, my name is Seymour, and I study Zubats!" Seymour explained.

"Ur...what are those...Zubat?" Edd asked Seymour.

"Oh...they are pokemon that look like bats, and act like bats," Seymour explained about the Zubats.

"Wow, that sounds awesome," Matt exclaimed.

"It sounds a bit legit..." Tom carped out.

Edd then noticed something about the cave, and that it is rather very deep. He even noticed that there was no light coming out of if. He got scared just thinking about getting lost inside that cave.

"So, come on, and follow me into the cave," Seymour exclaims excitedly.

The three Englishmen followed Seymour, and went into the cave. They eventually felt very bored while inside the cave.

"Uh, this is so dull..." Tom carped annoyed.

"Well, I have a brand new pokemon I forgot to show everybody!" Matt exclaims excitedly.

"Oh yeah, I never did even see that brand new pokemon you told about," Edd answered.

Matt then brought out a pokeball, and threw it, and a butterfly came out. It was purple and had a beautiful pair of wings.

"Matt, what is that?" Edd asked Matt.

"It's a Butterfree, a butterfly pokemon. It can contain sleep poisoning," Matt explained to everyone.

"Oh my gosh, this is fascinating," Seymour said, happily.

"I say its too girlish..." Tom carped annoyed.

All of a sudden, Seymour's Zubat came out of its pokeball, and was happy to see more trainers.

"Well, isn't this a beauty..." Edd spoke out.

"Oh yeah...I have tons of Zubats...if you haven't guessed..." Seymour explained.

"Wow..." Matt exclaimed out loud.

The four then noticed there were a stop for pokemon food. The three fed the Zubats they all have. Seymour smiled very big, and the other three boys looked very funny about Seymour.

"Isn't this fun?" Seymour asked.

"Yeah this feels lovely...thablnk you..." Edd humbly answered.

"Aw, you are so humble, Edd!" Seymour spoke to Edd.

Edd then blushed and rubbed his neck, very nervous. He wasnt into comments, but he never got one from a very important person.

"So, who has a new pokemon beside me?" Matt asked.

"I do..." Tom said, then throwing a pokeball. It then got out a Zubat.

"Whoa, you got a Zubat! Intetesting!" Seymour exclaimed.

"Hey, no Fair..." Matt shouted.

Edd then giggled about the two having an argument. He then put down his pokemon food and asked a question to Seymour.

"Seymour, why would you have all of these Zubats?" He asked.

"Well, Eddward...Its very hard to explain...but...if you really want an answer...I for one love the Zubats, and I would want to show that all of the care that I would to all of the people here in the Pokemon World...that is the explaination..." Seymour examined the Zubats while talking about why he cares so much.

"So hows that going?" Tom asked, looking not interested.

"Well...the only problem is...that..."

"That what?" Matt asked.

"That there are too much Zubats, and too little time. Eventually, the evil people will go ahead and take them all into their evil laboratory..." Seymour explained, looking at his pokeball.

"Oh...could we help? I mean, Tom does have one Zubat, and we are happy to help you with these evil people..." Edd asked.

Seymour blushed as he looked at the boys as they looked at him. He started to smile, and get up and looks at the Zubats.

"Well, even if you did, they would still be too big though to capture all of these Zubats and other pokemon, and take them to their lab though...and we need to stop them!" Seymour exclaims out loud.

"By the way, who are these people you are talking about?" Tom asked.

"They are known as Team Rocket, the most notorious and evil unit ever to appear on the planet, even the galaxy..." Seymour explains to the boys.

Edd, Matt, and Tom were then starting to get the idea of who the team rocket were. They then nodded to each other, and then looked at Seymour for the third time.

"You've got it!" Edd yelled.

"You are actually going to help me?" Seymour asked.

"We will, and we are doing it fashionably!" Matt exclaims out loud.

"We are actually going to stop them while we are on our journey," Tom said.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you so much" Seymour shouted, bouncing up and sown.

"You are very welcome," Edd winked, thumbs up.

All of a sudden, the cave started to rumble. It was about to trap tge boys inside. Everyone then ran outside the cave, and no one, luckily wasn't injured.

"Wow, that was close...the cave almost hit us and the Zubats..." Edd carped out.

"Oh yeah...by the way...where are you three going to?" Seymour asked.

"Oh yeah, we are headed off to Cerulean city, to get Our second badge!" Matt exclaims out loud.

"Oh...be careful out there though, the gym leader is very hard to defeat...she is dangerous..." Seymour explains.

"Don't worry, we'll be okay inside the gym, I promise," Edd said.

"Uh...okay...but do please be careful...uh...bye for now, until we meet again..." Seymour was afraid, but said his final goodbye to Our heroes. The boys then looked at the map.

"So, where to next?" Tom asked.

"I do not know, but we could get lost again, and I wouldnt like that at all..." Edd carped out loud.

"Me neither..." Matt shoked out

"Well, let's just get started..." Tom said, placing his hands into his pockets.

And so, Our heroes continúe off into their journey, and walked to Cerulean City, to get their second badge.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Well, time for pokemon levels!**

**Edd:**

**Bulbasaur: Level 2((wasn't shown))**

**Pidgeotto: Level 6((wasn't shown))**

**Matt:**

**Charmander: Level 7((wasn't shown))**

**Butterfree: Level 7**

**Tom: **

**Squirtle: Level 6((wasn't shown))**

**Pikachu: Level 9((wasn't shown))**

**Zubat: Level 8**

**That is it for now, folks!**

**NEXT TIME: WE FINALLY SEE THE PROGRESS OF BOTH KIMI AND TEAM EDUARDO. HOW WILL THE TEAM GET TO THE KANTO LEADGE? HOW WILL KIMI CAPTURE HER THIRD POKEMON? FIND OUT NEXT TIME! EPISODE 7: THE JOYS OF POKEMON! MY THIRD CAUGHT POKEMON?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Joys Of Pokemon! My Third Caught Pokemon?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eddsworld or the characters, or O.C.s that appear, but Kimi. If you want to know she who she, here it is, the fanfiction will also be posted in my DA page. Eddsworld is owned by Edd Gould himself, if he was still alive then Tomska, or Tommy when Edd gould died sadly... On with the fanfic! (BTW, this fanfic will be in the 2013's of Eddsworld, because it just looks so adorable, and Tord will appear, but is traveling on his own...).**

We see Our new girl into this series, she had purple hair, very dark purple eyes, black shirt, light purple undershirt, purple skirt, purple leggings, and black socks with purple shoes. Her name was Kimi. She was born in Tokyo, Japan.

"Oh Werr...there seems to be no pokemon to be found..." Kimi sighed, rubbing her head, which was starting to hurt. She saw her two pokeballs, and threw them out to show her pokemon Team.

One was a squirtle, which had a bow-tie over Its neck. It was a bit happy.

Another was a butterfree, and it had a bowtie on Its head to prove that it was a female.

She smiled, and giggled as she took out some crackers, and pokemon Food so that she could feed the pokemon. Squirtle and Butterfree ate their pokemon Food, while Kimi was eating her crackers.

Kimi then looked down onto the ground and thought of Tom. She was worried about him, and if he was Okay. She then needed to go into the forest some more, and retrieve her third pokemon.

Eduardo, Mark, and Jon were now trying to figure out how to go into the Kanto leadge, and go out there and see Edd, Matt and Tom.

"Alright, you losers, we need ideas to get info that pokeman World..." Eduardo explained.

"How about a jet?" Jon questioned, but getting slapped by Eduardo.

"What did I say about talking, Jon?!" He yelled at Jon.

"I'm sorry..." Jon whispered out.

Mark then rubbed his chin and then snapped his fingers, all because he had a good idea. He stared at the other two, and got their attention.

"Maybe we should take the airplane to that Pokemon world that the weird people was talking about..." Mark suggested.

"You know...an airplane could actually work out just fine..." Eduardo said, rubbing his chin.

Jon smiled, and nodded. He thought it was a wonderful idea. So, Eduardo, Jon, and Mark then got their plane tickets and headed off all the way into the airport to go into the Kanto part.

Kimi sighed and looked at Squirtle and Butterfree. She was starting to worry about the two of her pokemon. She knows that her pokemon actually went into the gym,and watch the battle, but could the pokemon defeat anyone in any battle? She really felt dejected now.

'Why must my pokemon be mocked for who they are...just...why...they are not weak...they are one of a kind...' Kimi thought

However, her thoughts were interrupted by a rustling inside the bushes. She looked up, and saw what it was. It was a brown fox, with some white inside its tail. It was an Eevee.

Kimi looked at it, and smiled, and saw that it was afraid. She picked it up, and looked at it.

"Konnichiwa, watashino namae wa Kimi desu((hello, my name is Kimi))," Kimi told the Eevee in Japanese.

Eevee then looked at Kimi, and smiled. It was never this happy to see a trainer before. It then jumped up and down for joy as it letted Kimi stare at it.

"Oh, I see, you are a girr..." Kimi stated, and Eevee was shocked.

Eevee nodded yes, and jumped into Kimi's arm. She looked at the Eevee for about five minutes. Until she have noticed that Eevee does not have a trainer at her way.

Kimi then had a good idea. If Eevee joined her team, then she could see if Tom has one. She smiled at the little Eevee.

Eevee then looked at Kimi like if she was calm and quiet. She thought if she joined Kimi, then she would have a better time then last time.

"Um...do you want to join with my team, prease?" Kimi asked the Eevee.

Eevee nodded yes, and took her pokeball, and pushed the button and went in. The pokeball automatically caught Eevee, and Kimi smiled. She took her pokeball, and places her pokeball inside her backpack, and walked into the next town, Cerulean City. But little did she know, another girl is hiding inside the bushes...

Edd, Matt and Tom were now walking into the forest, and suddenly, Matt had a question.

"Wait, were we in this episode?"

"Uh I think we were the secondary characters in this episode..." Edd answered.

"Man, who is more important, we need to get into Cerulean city to win our second badges..." Tom said.

Our heroes will continue to walk until they have got into the next city.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Well, time for pokemon levels!**

**Kimi:**

**Squirtle: Level 6**

**Butterfree: Level 7**

**Eevee: Level 9**

**Edd:**

**Bulbasaur: Level 2((wasn't shown))**

**Pidgeotto: Level 6((wasn't shown))**

**Matt:**

**Charmander: Level 7((wasn't shown))**

**Butterfree: Level 7((wasn't shoen))**

**Tom: **

**Squirtle: Level 6((wasn't shown))**

**Pikachu: Level 9((wasn't shown))**

**Zubat: Level 8**

**That is it for now, folks!**

**NEXT TIME: WE NOW FIND OUT THAT EDWARD'S TEAM HAD GOTTEN INTO THE KANTO REGION RATHER QUICKLY! SO NOW OUR HEROES HAVE A PROBLEM! TWO TO BE EXACT! ONE IS EDUARDO, AND TWO, THEY ARE STILL LOST! HOW WILL THEY WIN?FIND OUT IN NEXT EPISODE! EPISODE 8: SHOWDOWN 2: EDDSWORLD VS EDUARDOSWORLD**!


End file.
